


Lost

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [40]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which Things Cannot Be Found</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Faramir was pulling toys from shelves, searching under chairs and table, even rugs, frown growing deeper by the moment.  
  
“What did you lose, little one?” I asked, going to him. “Shall I help—oh!” Yet another puddle. Faramir (and I) had played in the new-fallen snow all morning; three hours later, I was still finding it melted all over the floor.  
  
“Boromir better not have hidden them,” he muttered.  
  
“Hidden what?” I wanted to know. Boromir been at his lessons all morning.  
  
“My snowballs,” Faramir exclaimed, exasperated. “I put them on the shelf! And now I can’t find my snowballs!”


End file.
